Oh l'enfer ne
by KoriCurtis
Summary: Story it was gonna be a oneshot but im lazy sooo about my oc, Sight and her feelings towards Remy LeBeau. Will her insecurities get the better of her before she can tell him how she feels? R&R PLEASE! -Kori
1. Chapter 1

Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous faire attention à moi

Title means 'I Can't Wait for You to Notice Me.' Simple oneshot (twoshot?) about my oc, Sight and her feelings towards Remy LeBeau. Will her insecurities get the better of her before she can tell him how she feels? R&R PLEASE! -Kori

When I realized that I wasn't in the hotel that I had been staying in, I freaked out.

"_Oh, shit! Mom is sooooo gonna freak out! Crap crap craaaaap! WHERE AM IIIII?"_ I thought, panicing.

"Hey, chere, good to see yer up!" said a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see who it was and stopped in my tracks.

"REMY?" I sqeed happily, hugging my friend. "Why am I in your livin' room, Remy? I know I wasnt here earlier in the evening when I was going to bed." He gave me a small smile.

"Chere, you sleep walked here, you were havin' a nightmare and ran into my door." That explained why my nose hurt like a mother trucker. Just as I was about to ask him if my mom knew, he said; "Your mom called to see if you were here, so she isn't worried 'bout you. But what were ya dreamin' 'bout?" I looked down sadly and his eyes widened, realizing what my dream was about.

"It was when Myrrie died. The anniversary of her death is tomarrow..." I whimpered

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well, well, well. Two little mutants roaming around in a big city like this alone? Now what could you possibly be doing?" a mysterious man asked me and my best friend, Myrrie as we wakled down the road to her appartment that she shared with her mom and boyfriend. Myrrie was 20 years old. I was 14._

"_Just keep walking, Sight, ignore him." she whispered. She was the one who gave me my nickname because of my eyes. One is completely black and the other is normal with the iris green, but my mutation was acting up, this man was trouble and I wanted to get away from him. We were insepperable, but now I was sure that something was gonna happen to one of us. The man grabbed my arm roughly and I felt his nails digging into my skin. I saw his past, he was very, very violent and angry. And he was going to try to take me to some place dangerous. On instinct, I screamed and scratched him in the face, which caused him to let go of me._

"_Run Sight! I'll take care of him!" Myrrie shouted at me as I bolted around the corner. I heard them fighting and I knew that I just couldnt let him kill her, so I ran back. But when I ran back, blood spattered all over my face and torso. It was her blood, that man was nowhere to be found, but she was completely destroyed and most deffinately dead._

_The last thing I remember is screaming and falling to the ground._

_My only friend was dead because of me._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm so sorry Sight...Is there anything I can do?" He asked, holding me tightly.

"Jus' don't die...Jus' please...don't die..." I mumbled as I fell asleep again, in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

(K, so I guess I should let you all know that the titles are wrong. And Sight and Remy did know each other when she was younger, but they only met once.

So, please enjoy this chapter. Please no flames, and I write when its like, 11 at night, [I am not used to staying up that late.] so some of the descriptions will not be very, well...descriptive. And the translations wont be perfect because I just use a translator from the web.)

Once I woke up again, my mom was in the kitchen talking to Remy.

I might as well introduce myself.

My name is Kirra Summers. I'm 17 years old and I am also a mutant. My nickname is Sight cause I can see peoples pasts. Not only that, but I copy their mutation if they are a fellow mutant. When I met Remy, my mom and I were traveling the States trying to find out more about our country. We never used to travel when I was younger but my parents got divorced and my mom just up and decided that we would go around the USA and do all the things we wanted to do. I also have schizophrenia. Many people think that schizophrenics are crazy, but the voices in my head aren't bad, they have kept me from killing myself. They are not that bad actually.

Back to meeting Remy. Well, when we first went to New Orleans when I was ten, my mom and I got separated from each other at a local get together that her college friend was holding.

_Flashback_

It was at a small park, but there were so many people that when I had let go of her hand I was immediately pushed away from her. I wasn't particularly scared, because some of my mutations had already started to appear and I knew how to defend myself. Soon I noticed that I had wandered over to the playground that was on the premise. There was another kid down there sitting on the swings.

He was just a tiny thing. My height, 4'2'', and he couldn't have been more than 85 pounds, like me. I, being the bubbly child that I was, along with my voices in my head, bound over and sat next to him on the other swing.

"Hi! I'm Kirra, who're you? You look really lonely so I wanted to sit next to you." I giggled. He looked really surprised. Now I got to see what he really looked like; messy brown hair, tan skin, and sad blue eyes.

"Uh...my name is Remy."

"Well, its nice to meet you! So why are you out here by yourself? Do you have family at the picnic over there?" I asked, poking him in the arm. I saw his past, but I kept that to myself.

"No. I just wanted to swing."

"Oh. Okay then! Well, I am still gonna swing." I grinned "So where is your family?" I asked

"They're back at my home."

"Ah."

"Kirra! There you are, come on sweety, its late and we need to get back to the hotel." my mother said as she ran over. Remy looked a little nervous. But, I kept my observation to myself again.

"But I wanna play with my new friend!" I whined, but mom shook her head.

"You can play with him tomorrow. We need to get going. Its getting dark." she said gently, but I knew that she was being serious. I pouted, looked over at Remy and smiled at him.

"I will see you later, Remy!" all he did was nod and stay sitting on the swing as I walked back to our car.

_End Flashback_

It was three years after our first encounter when we met again. And not in the best way, either. He had tried to pick pocket me, and I ended up giving him a black eye. After I bought him an icepack, we caught up briefly and then went our separate ways. The next time I saw him was right after Myrrie's death. He had been running from the same man that had killed her, and then I learned that his name was Victor Creed. Apparently he was gathering mutants for some guy so that they could be experimented on. He had known Myrrie as well. We reminisced about her, and what our memories were of her. Most of the were from him, because I had only known her for two years, and he had known her most of his life.

The more we hung out, the closer we got. Soon we found out each others mutations and he found out about my schizophrenia, and surprisingly, he didn't mind at all, which was a HUGE relief for me. I didn't want to lose another friend. I also noticed that I had copied his mutation, which was definitely a trippy experience for the both of us. Then I went to NYC.

After three moths of being in New York, which was UBER AWESOME, I convinced my mom to go back to the Big Easy so that I could see Remy again.

SOOOOOOO~

how did you guys like it? Please let me know, but no flames! They are for roasting marshmallows. 8D

I will try to update for my Tom Riddle Story, but I have no ideas coming to mind, so it will be a while.

Xoxo, Kori~


	3. Chapter 3

When I entered the kitchen, both of them greeted me kindly; my mom with her bone crushing hug, and Remy with a pat on the head.

"Kirra, I am going to go into a different town for a day or two, would you like to stay with Remy?" my mom asked, I nodded happily and grinned broadly.

"Yes!" Remy looked pleased, taking a sip of his drink.

_Several Hours Later~_

"So Chere, what would you like to do today?" Remy asked. We were both lounging around his living room.

"Teach me how to play poker!"And with that, he fell of his chair. I had been bugging him to teach me for days, and he had always said no. But now he had not choice in the matter.

"Chere, you know I don' wanna teach you, it wouldn't be fair t' the other players."

"Then take me to one of the casinos you go to. I'll learn there."

"How're you gonna do that?" he asked curiously. I smirked, and slowly but surely I started to change my appearance so that I looked older. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised, what with his mouth gaping and looking completely dumbfounded.

"What do you think? To much of a change? Or not enough?" I looked similar to how I normally looked, but a little curvier and longer hair, more mature.

"Oh geeze chere... Too many guys are gonna go after you. How am I gonna keep them away?" he teased me. I blushed, grinning broadly. Standing up, I went to go change into some more fitting clothes. As I made my way to the guest room where I had some clothes, Remy stopped me.

"Chere, I ain't taking you to the casino." He was serious! Well then!

"Fine. I'll go by myself~" I said simply, going into the bathroom with a dress that mom had bought me when I first tried to change my appearance back in Jersey.

"W-what? No way, chere, I promised your mom that I'd take care of ya!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I said, closing the door in his face. As I changed my clothes Remy was on the other side of the door begging me to not go to the casino, that it was too dangerous.

"Remy, I can knock people out with a wave of my hand. I think I'll be fine." I grumbled as I came out of the bathroom. (The pic of the dress will be on my profile in a few days...I hope) Remy fell over, not expecting me to open the door (He was leaning against it).

"S-sight! uh...Wow." He was blushing now. I giggled slightly, smiling.

"Is something wrong, Remy?" I teased. "Do you wanna go to the casino now?" He got a devious grin on his face.

"Sure, I can flaunt my beautiful Chere and make all the other guys jealous." I rolled my eyes, saying; "I'm not _yours, _Remy, we aren't dating. That would be too awkward." He pouted.

"Fine. But tonight, you are Mrs. LeBeau, cause I ain't losin' ya to some creeper. Your mom would kill me."

"Whatevs, but wheres the ring?" I smirked "You cant expect me to be Mrs. LeBeau without a ring. And what would all your fangirls think? They would be so heartbroken."

"They can live with it for a while. Besides, I think this could work out~" he grinned as he put a ring on my finger.

"My mom would kill you. So would Scott."

"Well, he can live in ignorance."

"True... Shall we go?"

"Certainly, my dear."

_At The Casino_

As Remy and I went to the bar, (I had a fake I.D.) a very attractive man came over. He was of average height with dark purple hair and bright blue eyes and a muscular build.

"'Ey can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" He grinned, he had perfect, almost freakishly white teeth. He had an air about him that was very attractive, almost magnetic. I blushed, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I said as I hugged Remy's arm. The guy looked a little confused.

"Kirra? It's me, Klyde." He pouted. "You don't remember your favorite cousin? I'm so hurt!"

"Ohmigawd! Sheeze, how did you know it was me?" I laughed, hugging him tightly. Klyde is my other cousin, also a mutant. He could control peoples minds.

"It was your smile, its to radiant to miss." he teased, making me scoff.

"Oh please. I'm _way_ to boring. And now I look...different..."

"Well, that is what you wanted, right Chere?" Remy teased. I got my drink, a Cosmopolitan, and Remy got our chips. Klyde was here with his partner, Vaughn. Vaughn isnt a mutant, but he doesn't care about that kind of stuff.

A while later, I had beat all of the guys at my blackjack table. I was $3,000 richer, too. I had Remy show me the basics, and then we went separate ways.

"Dang Chere, yer makin' us guys look bad." He whined, making me smirk all the more.

"Well, maybe you should keep an eye on me so I don't do so well, _darling._" I shot back. I had a lot of fun talking to the guys at the table and talking to Klyde and Vaughn. Remy was being flocked by a bunch of girls, so I decided to intervene.

"Oh Remy~ you are just _so_ amazing at playing cards!" one girl said.

"Yeah. You should see him back at our home. He's ten times better!" I shot at her, hugging his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't that right, dear?" I asked, placing my hand on his chest so that the ring he had given me was very obvious. The girls cleared away after that.

"Geez Chere, ya don't need to be so obvious about our love life." he teased. I grinned slightly, my heart fluttering, and punched him in the arm jokingly.

"Well, all those girls surrounding you was making me protective."

"Wait wait wait. You two are married? When did this happen?" Klyde asked

"Shh. We really aren't, but the people here don't need to know that." I hissed.

"Ohhhh. I get it!" Vaughn giggled. Remy and I went our separate ways from Klyde and Vaughn and cashed my chips that I had won.

As we were walking back to his place, he decided to make some small talk.

"So... Have you found anymore on who your real father is?" he asked. You see, I was adopted when I was only a few days old. I know my real mom, and she is completely normal, so I know I didn't inherit any mutations from her, but I don't really know anything about my dad. Victoria, my biological mom, never knew him. He had just been a John Doe in one of her many escapades as a young woman.

"No. I haven't really been looking all that much anymore. Victoria says she 'cant remember', but I think she knows who it is and just doesn't want to tell me, and she has kept that part of her past locked up so I can't see if shes telling the truth.." I said sadly. "She keeps so many things from me I don't know what to believe." he looked at me quietly, and draped his arm over my shoulders affectionately.

"Well, maybe its for the best that ya don't go lookin' for him. He could always be some crazy ax murderer." he said

"Like you?" I teased

"Totally Chere. Totally."

_The Next Day_

As I looked at the window of Remy's room he had for me, I started to think.

_'What...What is going on with me? Why did my heart flutter when he talked about our 'love __life'? Its not like we acctually go out...but what if we did? Would it be akward? Or would it just be like what goes on now? Teasing and jokes? I dont think I can handle another heartbreak.'_

_Flashback_

I was sitting in a small coffee shoppe in Denver, with my first boyfriend. If you could call him a boyfriend, that is. His name was John. He was the nicest guy I knew, and he knew that I liked him.

"Babe, when did you say that you were going to Washington again?" He asked

"Tomorrow probably. Why?"

"I was just wondering, do you think that this relationship will work our with you so far away? I mean, I know that what we have is special, but do you really think that we would be able to stay faithful?"

"Of course! I really do care about you, John, and I don't think that I could live with myself if I ever cheated on you." I said gently, taking his hand. Our relationship had been a few months in, about three, and I was young and naïve, thinking that he felt the same way. He never once kissed me, saying that he just wasn't ready when I would ask him about it. I would see him staring at other girls his age, I was 15 and he was 17, but I never spoke to him of it, just brushing it off as him thinking that the girl was pretty.

After talking about how we would keep in contact, he paid for our coffee and we went our separate ways. But realizing that I had given him $10 that I needed to get a bus ride to the hotel my mom and I were staying at, I went back to get it. And what do I see?

John making out with a notoriously slutty girl. I couldn't help but stop in my tacks. When he heard me, and saw me, he panicked and pushed the girl away from him.

"K-Kirra, it really isn't what it looks like, I swear." he said, pale as a ghost.

"Oh really? Fine then. Just give me back my $10 and stay the hell away from me."

"B-but Kirra!"

"No buts, John. Please, just give me my money and you'll never hear from me again and that whore can have you all to herself." I said, tears falling down my face. He looked so torn, but he gave me my money and I ran as fast as I could to the hotel instead of riding the bus.

That was the day that I promised myself that, unless I was completely and totally sure that I was crazy about the guy, I would never, ever, be with someone.

_End Flashback_

I sighed quietly, looking down at my hands.

"How could I have been so foolish to think that he actually felt the same for me as I for him?" I asked myself.

"_Well, he _did _always call you kid. Maybe that was a hint?" _one of the voices in my head, Venn, answered.

"I guess..."

"_Honey, he wasn't worth a rats ass. Be glad your rid of him. And do _not_ let your insecurities get the better of you._" He snapped at me. Always the big brother for me, always.

"Right. But Remy always has all these beautiful women around him, how am I ever going to be _that?_" He sighed,but before he could answer, Remy knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey Chere, your moms here. She said something about your real dad, and wanted you to come with her." he said gently. My head immediately snapped up, along with my body as I stood..

"R-really?" He nodded, looking a little bit troubled.

"Yeah, she said something about him being a mutant, too." He said, frowning.

CLIFFHAINGER

Ugh. I finished writing this chapter at like...4A.M. I am very pleased with how this chapter came out. So you met Klyde and Vaughn as well as John. (lol that rhymed). John and Kirra's relationship will be further explored in the upcoming chapters. And what is this about Kirra's father? Who is he? _What_ is he? If he really is a mutant, what can he do? That too, will be looked at very, very soon.

XOXO~ Kori


End file.
